One Who Devours All
by ichiLOVE
Summary: gods will fall, humanity will arise. A Bleach and Gods Eater Burst Crossover. IchiRuki, Hitsukarin.


**AN: This story pops into my mind while playing Gods Eater Burst. It was an action-adventure game that exclusively for the PlayStation Portable only. (PSP) The game was really awesome! Though for me it's quite hard to finish the whole game but i still manage to finish the whole difficulty 1-10 with the help of my boyfriend. You can play this game in single player or multiplayer. The best part of this game is the storyline! It was really great!**

**For those who have played this game before you might see the similarities in the storyline but I'm gonna put some twist and couple of turns and I hope it will turn out good as I want.**

**For those who are still waiting for the chapter 4 of First Love, I'm really sorry guys. I'm still writing it and I'm blaming myself for lacking of inspiration but I know I'm gonna finish it some time. Trust me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Gods Eater Burst.**

* * *

"According to Mayuri Taichou, there are some instances that maybe Aizen is still alive." Yamamoto Soutaichou announced.

All of the shinigamis in the meeting hall froze. There are all shock in the soutaichou's annoucement.

"It's impossible! We killed him! I killed him!" stated Ichigo who was now the captain of the 5th squad. Beside him was his lieutenant, Hinamori Momo who was till shocked about the news.

"Ichi-nii is right, I saw him died right after the blow of the final getsuga tenshou." Karin butt in. She is now the captain of the 9th squad.

"And it's been eight hundred years since the winter war. We've killed everyone in Aizen's side." Ukitake taichou added.

"You've been all right, but we never found his body after the explosion." The soutaichou said.

The other captains remained quiet, they are still thinking of the possibilities about Aizen being alive.

Breaking the silence, Hitsugaya spoke up. "What instances are you saying, soutaichou?" He asked.

"There some reports that there are some monster who are eating souls and even humans. But they are not hollows. It's a new form of enemies." Kisuke answered as he enters the meeting hall.

"What do you know about this Kisuke?" Isshin asked.

"Well, *Sanbantai Taichou I have a friend in the human world who knows about this. His name is Paylor Sakaki. He was an inventor who is working under the Far Eastern branch of Fenrir." Kisuke answered.

"Far Eastern branch of Fenrir? What was that?" Kyouraku asked.

"Far Eastern branch of Fenrir is a private group who are killing this so called monsters." Kisuke stated.

The whole room is quiet. Even the soutaichou keeps his mouth shut.

"Are they humans?" Karin asked.

"Technically yes and technically no, Karin-chan." Kisuke smiled.

"What are they?" Hitsugaya snap.

"Yes they are humans because they still have their *reiryoku. And No, because they are injected with some "oracle cells" which make them much stronger than the normal human."

"So your telling us that they are zombies?" Ichigo shrugged.

Karin and Rukia shoot glares to the orange head.

"Of course not baka! They are not zombies!" Karin yelled as she glared at his older brother.

"Enough of that!" Yamamoto sighs, four kurosakis in soul society are quite hard to handle. "I've already talked to Kisuke and I'm going to send some shinigamis to investigate. They are some points that the monsters that are devouring souls and humans are related to Aizen."

"I build a team that is perfect for this mission with soutaichou's approval of course." Kisuke smirked as he gets a piece of paper in his pocket. "Okay I'll roll call the names. Kurosaki taichou..."

Three heads turned to Kisuke.

"Ichigo." Kisuke clarified. "... kuchiki fukutaichou, Abarai fukutaichou, Hitsugaya taichou, Matsumoto fukutaichou, Hinamori fukutaichou and Kurosaki taichou.. Karin."

"No! I wouldn't let my baby sister join this mission, it was too dangerous. We don't know what kind of monsters we are going to fight!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin glared at Ichigo. "I'm not baby anymore! And I didn't get my rank for nothing! I also archived my bankai and survived the winter war!"

"But Karin it was dangerous!"

"Let her son. We all know Karin is powerful enough." Isshin spoke up.

"But dad! We don't know what will happen! Aizen may be still alive and..." Ichigo was cut off when someone speaks.

"You don't have to worry. I'll protect her... I'll protect her with all my life."

Everyone turned their heads to Hitsugaya who was looking at Ichigo with pure sincerity and determination. Ichigo, himself was totally shocked but his face shows relief. Karin on the other side was flushing red.

"Fine." Ichigo sighs.

* * *

**NA: So here it is, the chapter 1 of Gods Eater. I know this chapter totally sucks because I'm lacking of inspirations but I'm going to rewrite this soon. I just want to know your opinion about the story. Please let me know.**

**- ichiLOVE**


End file.
